


Quidditch Fantasy

by Entwinedlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Afters, Dubious Consent, F/M, Ghost Sex, LoveFest 2020, Masturbation, Mistaken Identity, No Voldemort, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, TeamEros, magical sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: There's been a persistent rumour about a ghost haunting the Gryffindor locker room next to the Quidditch pitch. Hogwarts's newest flying teacher and Quidditch coach Ginny Weasley doesn't put stock in rumours.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/James Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18
Collections: Entwinedlove's Gift Fest 2020, Love Fest 2020





	Quidditch Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/gifts).



> Written for The Fairest of the Rare's LoveFest2020!  
> #LoveFest2020 #TeamEros

Ginny was disgusted with the disarray she found in the Gryffindor locker room. Broken brooms in one corner. Beater's bats lying around—some with cracks in them wider than her thumb. Ball cases not fully locked so that they rattled ominously as she passed. Practices snitches in a basket that flapped weakly in her presence.

School hadn't even reconvened yet. This mess was left from last year. And possibly longer than that. She didn't remember the locker room looking like this when she was in school. There had been a rumour about the locker room then and it persisted even now. There was a ghost haunting it. She didn't believe it. Most of the ghosts were friendly and hung about the castle. It was very unlikely that a ghost would linger here.

She went about cleaning the space. Vanishing the broken items, making mental notes of what needed replacing. She was just putting the last of the equipment on the shelves on the back wall when she felt the cold sensation of a ghost passing through her. The feeling was gone as quick as it came on. Something like an urge or a suggestion lingered, though.

She glanced over her shoulder at the door, pondering her location. School wasn't in session. Only a few professors were even on the grounds yet. No one would come looking for her.

Decision quickly made, Ginny closed her eyes and let her hands come up to play and tease at her breasts. She hadn't had a boyfriend in a while and she'd been so busy lately. She was due an orgasm.

What was that fantasy she used to have? Someone she fancied would sneak up behind her after Quidditch practice and touch her like this? Maybe bend her over a bench and eat her out? She breathed deeply and thought she smelt cologne. It was the scent one of her former boyfriends, Harry, used to wear. She imagined it was his fingers teasing her nipples through her bra—though he would never have been daring enough to fuck her where someone could have caught them. She breathed heavily, feeling the sweet warmth of her arousal start to spread through her blood.

She tilted her head to the side and imagined he was kissing her neck and grinding his cock against her arse. She pinched her nipples hard and the sensation jolted through her. She could practically feel his hands on her, one at her hip and the other reaching beneath her skirt to cup her cunt. She moaned and the sound seemed to echo.

She was really getting into her fantasy. She pulled down her knickers and kicked them away, spreading her feet to give herself room to play at the juncture of her thighs. She was so wet already, her fingers glided over her clit and between her lips. When she pressed her fingers into her, she gasped at the way they filled her up.

In her mind's eye, she could see her lover nudging her to lean forward a bit more. She grabbed one of the low shelves in front of her and did just that, arching her back to provide a better view and better access.

She felt warm hands on her hips as he pulled her skirt out of the way and teased her with the tip of his cock. The stretch when he entered her had her opening her eyes and moaning. At first, Ginny was sure her fantasy was just that, but when she felt the heat of her lover actually at her back, actually pushing into her, she might have startled a little. She was too far gone from her fingers and the feel of a real cock, thick and hot, hard and thrusting that her tensing up kickstarted her orgasm. Her lover rode her through it, his hips slapping against her arse the percussion accompaniment to her moaned melody and his low-throated harmony.

It was over too soon for Ginny's liking, despite the unexpected turn of the encounter. When he pulled from her she turned around to get a look at the man who'd interrupted her fantasy. His head was tipped back, his eyes were closed, and his mouth was hanging open as he tried to get his breathing under control. He redid his fly without looking. At a glance, he looked like her former boyfriend. "Harry?" she asked, feeling confused.

He looked at her, asking, "Sorry?" even as he grinned mischievously. He had the same messy hair as Harry but his glasses, his eyes themselves, were different. Almost brown rather than strikingly green.

"You're James Potter, aren't you?" she asked. "You disappeared a few years after you left school. Left your wife and newborn son alone."

"Girlfriend, yeah. How'd you know? Anyway, I wanted to say thanks for the shag. It feels like it's been ages since one of my mates pranked me in here. I'm glad to finally be free of it." His smile faltered as Ginny just stared at him. "Wait, you called me Harry. How do you know my son? Why would you confuse me with him? Who are you, by the way, I don't recognize you."

Ginny cleared her throat, her bliss from her orgasm all but forgotten. The only reminder of their encounter the wetness at her thighs and her knickers on the floor across the room. "I'm Ginny Weasley and you've got a lot of catching up to do."

He looked her up and down, that mischief in his expression again. "Yeah? I think I do."


End file.
